


Bandanas So Go Under Hats

by TabisMouse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past GTop, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jiyong keeps ruining BaeRi's date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandanas So Go Under Hats

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is solely and completely inspired by [this](http://seungripls.tumblr.com/post/88218930957/afangirl247-wont-you-stay-with-me-taeyang) post and Seungripls's glorious tags: 
> 
> #GDYB #YB’s like #come #*smoldering look* #come 2 me baby and let me……. #introduce u 2 my flappy-headwear; tongue-enthusiastic friend #um.. he’s a little weird #- but REALLY nice #you should TOTALLY get to know him #(pls date him) #(i beg you) #(he needs a girlfriend) #(he keeps interrupting my date nights with Seungri) #(i don’t wanna deal with this anymore) #(help me)
> 
> Really the fic wrote itself.

Youngbae’s phone buzzed and his heart skipped a beat. He was glad he was sitting on the couch of their small recording room.

 “Hold up, Jiyong-ah,” he said as he fumbled in his pants. Jiyong grunted and Youngbae swiped at the screen of his phone. A text from Seungri flashed and his stomach fluttered.

 “Who is it?” Jiyong asked, elbow nudging into Youngbae’s side. Youngbae shrugged him off.

 “No one,” he muttered gruffly as he shoved his phone into his pants.

 “So, like I was saying,” Jiyong said, “I think I got a shot here. I mean she’s probably just playing hard to get. You know. I mean, yeah, she waits a day or two to return my texts sometimes but she returns them, every one. I mean,” Jiyong leaned on him, “look at this one: ‘wow thats great’,” he read from his phone. “And she put the little xoxo at the end,” he smiled to himself, fingers stroking the screen. “She said it’s great I’m gonna be in Japan next week. Think I should text her and see if she wants to hang out?”

 Youngbae grunted. It was too early for Jiyong’s insanity.

 “Yeah,” Jiyong said, “good idea.” He began tapping at his phone contentedly.

 Youngbae took the chance to look at his own phone and reread Seungri’s message.

  _Hey_ , _sunshine_. Youngbae blushed at Seungri’s English nickname for him. _I hope you have a beautiful day. I’m thinking of you. I will call tonight at 9 XOXOXO_

 Youngbae smiled to himself. This thing with him and little Seunghyun was new, only a few months old, but it was wonderful. Well, as wonderful as having a boyfriend in a whole other country could be. Japan was so far away. He felt an elbow in his ribs again.

 “Hey,” Jiyong teased, “you’re smiling again, like an idiot. What are you looking at? Is it a girl? Are you dating? Hmm, hmm, _hmmm_?!?” Jiyong waggled his eyebrows suggestively

 Youngbae shoved his best friend hard. “No,” he said, “I just saw a picture Tablo-hyung posted last night of little Haru.” He mentally thanked his hyung for providing a believable cover.

 “Our little Haru-ya,” Jiyong cried, face crinkling into a big smile. “You know she likes me best,” he said.

 Youngbae sighed. “Weren’t you supposed to be writing me a song? And what’s with the bandana hat thing you’re doing?” Youngbae flicked the bandana that was flopping over Jiyong’s ears.

 “Ya, it’s fashion,” Jiyong said as he scooted his rolling chair to the control board along one side of the room. Their song began to blare over the speakers. Youngbae slouched in his seat and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on the song but a bouncing maknae kept bursting into his thoughts. He smiled and let the flutters erupt in his heart.

  


Getting out of the studio and into his apartment before nine had been a monumental achievement. The act he’d put on for his best friend had been nothing short of award-worthy. He could have given Big Seunghyun a run for his money.

He toyed, again, with the thought of just telling Jiyong about he and Seungri. But again his mind shied away from the idea. No, not yet. It was still too new. Perhaps there was also a part, a small part, of him that gained a small measure of satisfaction from keeping Jiyong out of the loop. This could be his payback for all those months Jiyong and Seunghyun-hyung had dated in secret. He mentally shoved those thoughts away. The fall-out from that spectacular failure had nearly torn them all apart.

Stripping down to his underwear, he sank into his bed, fiddling with his phone. He watched the seconds flip by on his clock app. When the phone finally  _did_ ring he dropped it on his stomach. “Shit,” he cursed, picking it up and swiping it to answer.

“Hey,” he pitched his voice low and breathy. His hand rubbed at his bare stomach where his phone had smacked him.

“Hey, hyung,” Seungri’s voice was sweet on the other end.

“How are you?” Youngbae tried to keep the moan from his voice. Just the sound of Seungri’s voice on the other end had him half hard.

 "Good,” Seungri replied. “Glad to be home. Today was long and Japan is cold, and you’re far away, _sunshine_.”

 Youngbae blushed, damn that nickname. “No maknae,” Youngbae teased, “You are the one that’s far away. I am here in my own home, in bed…” he let the sentence trail off has he let his hand slide a little lower down his stomach.

“Mmmm,” Seungri groaned breathily, “bed sounds good right about now.” There was muffled shuffling on the other end of the line.

Youngbae took a steadying breath and asked, “what are you doing?” He prided himself on not groaning needily.

“Getting undressed. Bed is a great idea.”

Youngbae brought his hand up to rest on his chest. “Oh are you tired? We don’t have to talk tonight.” Youngbae’s need conflicted with concern. Seungri sighed low in his chest, a sound that went right to Youngbae’s cock. Apparently it _could_ get harder.

“Hyung,” Seungri growled, “I’ve been dying to hear your voice all day.” Seungri gave a tight gasp. “Ah those pants were too tight.” There was a rustle and a muffled thud on Seungri’s end of the line and then a long, low groan.

“Hyuuuung,” Seungri moaned, his voice raw and deep. “Hyung are you hard?” His words were broken by a staccato rhythm in the background. “I’ve been hard since I heard you answer the phone,” Seungri paused to gasp sharply.

“Oh, babe,” Youngbae groaned, Seungri’s sighs sending tingling shocks to the head of his cock. “Babe, I’ve been hard since the phone rang.”

“Touch yourself, hyung,” Seungri moaned over the phone. “Touch yourself since I can’t touch you. Can’t take your big cock in my hands, my mouth.” Seungri groaned in his ear and Youngbae’s hand slipped into his shorts to grip his hard length, already aching and dripping wet.

“I don’t want your mouth, Seunghyun,” he said, voice rough and he heard Seungri’s breath hitch. His name was used so rarely it never failed to bring a reaction. “No, babe, I want your perfect round ass. I want to bury myself in you and watch you squirm”

“Hyuuuuung,” Seungri’s voice was a tight whine.

“I want to watch my cock slip in and out of your tight, hot ass,” Youngbae continued. He’d never had phone sex before Seungri, never talked like this before. Somehow the maknae had brought out this side of him, this needy, wanton, lustful side. It felt so easy to just say, “don’t you miss my cock deep inside you?” Especially when Seungri replied in that helpless, breathless voice with a, “yes, hyung, please.” Youngbae gave himself long, slow strokes, rotating his palm over his head.

“God, hyung,” Seungri panted, “I love it when you fill me.” Youngbae began to stroke faster. Seungri’s breath came in gasps and short bursts. Youngbae closed his eyes to listen to Seungri’s frantic moans. He could hear the sound of fabric rustling rapidly on the other end of the line. Words were becoming difficult to form as Youngbae stroked himself. “Oh, baby,” he groaned, “what the HELL!” He yelled, hand slipping and dropping his phone on the bed. Someone was entering the code to his front door, the beeps echoing in his darkened apartment.

Youngbae scrambled into his pants and grabbed the phone, pressing it to his ear.

“Bae-ya?” Seungri’s voice was even but worried.

“Ri, someone’s here, I gotta go,” Youngbae disconnected the call, smashing his hard cock between his stomach and the band of his jeans and stowing his phone in a pocket. He winced and waddled to the living room, where Jiyong sood, bags of take out in hand.

“Youngbae!” Jiyong grinned brightly. “I couldn’t let my sick friend suffer alone,” he explained, “so I brought porridge.” He set the bags on the coffee table proudly and shuffled over to Youngbae. “Man, you weren’t kidding about being sick. You are all flushed.” Jiyong put a hand to Youngbae’s forehead. “And you’re all clammy. Come sit on the  couch and bundle up. Mamma-Ji is here for her members.”

Youngbae winced at the phrasing and let himself be pushed to the couch. Sinking down he grabbed a blanket to throw over his lap. He hoped his blood would start draining from the painful erection straining at his pants. He mentally cursed his acting skills and resolved to leave the acting to the Seunghyuns.

Jiyong busied himself in the kitchen with bowls and spoons. Youngbae took his chance to send a quick text.

_Sorry, babe, it’s Jiyong. I told him I was sick to get out of the studio and he’s here playing nurse-maid._

His phone buzzed almost instantly in reply.  _It’s ok,_ sunshine _. I finished, did you? Are you ok?_

Youngbae groaned and slipped a hand between his legs in an attempt to ease the pressure.

_I’m ok, gotta go._

“Here you go,” Jiyong dropped beside him with a steaming bowl of porridge. Youngbae had never wanted to strangle his best friend so much in his life.

 

******

 

It had been a long week. Studio sessions had started blending the days together into an exhausted block of singing and stolen naps. At least it had been productive, Youngbae consoled himself even as he cursed the fact he’d been unable to speak to Seungri in all this time.

He fell into his apartment, shucking off shoes and shedding layers, letting them lay where they fell. All he wanted was the couch.

The couch and his television.

His television and his recorded episodes of Men’s Bar Food.

Actually, all he wanted was Seungri, but he’d settle for watching the adorable maknae slurp noodles and wrap his pretty little mouth around succulent hunks of meat. Then, he’d retire to his bed with a full tub of lotion. Not that he was developing a food fetish but, fuck, he hadn’t talked to Seungri since Jiyong’s Florence Nightingale cosplay and he hadn’t touched himself since. He was going a little insane.

He could feel an ache deep in his balls. He NEEDED Seungri’s pert little ass here, on his lap, bouncing obscenely. He flipped on the television and propped his feet on the coffee table. He dragged a lazy hand over his cock. Seungri’s voice was always so delicious.

The keypad on his front door beeped and Youngbae groaned.

“Bae-ya, you here?” Jiyong’s voice came from the entry way. Youngbae groaned to himself. “Ya, Youngbae, you have to help me.” Jiyong made his way to the living room. Youngbae curled in around himself on the couch and watched as his alleged best-friend waltzed in to destroy his barely existent sex life.  _Ha_ , he thought in a sex-deprived moment of insanity, _the bandana under the hat thing_ is _a thing, now._

“Youngbae, she’s driving me nuts,” Jiyong whined.

“Kiko?” he asked.

“Yeah, man,” Jiyong said, collapsing next to him. “Like we talked on the phone for like 5 hours two nights ago. I even think I fell asleep listening to the sound of her voice. Just for a moment,” he clarified defensively, “not that she’s boring or anything. She’s not. She’s fantastic. Smart, intelligent, bright. You know. You’ve heard her talk. But like now I haven’t heard from her since and it’s been two whole days.” Jiyong fidgeted with his phone.

Youngbae focused on the screen, resigning himself to being unable to listen to his boyfriend’s voice. At least he could watch. He knew this phase of Jiyong’s patented falling in love M.O. He just had to lay and pretend to listen, let Jiyong’s voice wash over him while giving the occasional grunt and Jiyong would work himself up then sort himself out.

“Hey, look,” Jiyong said, noticing the screen, “the maknae. Anyways I texted her this morning, just like a ‘hi’ and stuff. She said ‘morning’ an hour later but then there was nothing after that. Do you think I should text her now? Would that be needy?”

Youngbae grunted. Seungri’s mouth looked delicious.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jiyong said. “It’s too late right now. Maybe tomorrow…” Jiyong’s discussion on the finer points of wooing Japanese super models washed over him.

 

Hours later Jiyong had verbally exhausted every possible explanation for Kiko’s recent behavior and wound himself down to silence.

"So,” Jiyong said after a silent five minutes, “bed?”

Youngbae contemplated his shattered plans for the evening and considered if they were salvageable with a nice long shower and memories of the last time he and Seungri had used said shower. He considered how hard he’d have to work to be quiet, coupled with a strategic analysis of the amount of beer Jiyong had consumed in his rambling and divided by the quotient of how much of a fuck Jiyong usually gave about walking in on him when he showered.

“Yeah, bed,” Youngbae agreed. He’d just have to get in a quick shower tomorrow morning before his first schedule. He hauled himself up off the couch and down the hallway to his room. He didn’t bother with lights, he just collapsed in a heap of pillows and limbs. Jiyong fell in right beside him, a warm, intoxicated, sleepy little dragon pressed up against his side.

His phone vibrated in a quick succession of bursts. He shifted to fish it from his pocket.

“Gah,” he gasped at the too-bright screen, momentarily blinded. Jiyong whined beside him and buried his head under Youngbae’s shoulder. Eyes adjusted to the phone, Youngbae read the time: 3:07 am. He curled his lip and swiped the phone to get to the new texts. He grinned as a series of texts scrolled by.

_Good night,_ Sunshine. The typical flush warmed Youngbae’s cheeks.

_Sorry I couldn’t talk tonight_ captioned a picture of a party.

_Had to make an appearance for the company. It was no fun without you._

_Finally home, wish you were here._

_I miss you._

_Thinking of you._

And then, as he read his phone buzzed one more time and a photo flashed onto his screen. Seungri’s abs, tanned and deliciously rippled. A trail of hair curled just under his little round belly button, hair thickened as it trailed down his abdomen. The band of Seungri’s loose boxers was stretched taut around his wrist as it disappeared into the darkness of said boxers. The bulge under the tented silk was long and hard, fabric sheathing it tightly over every ridge and dip. The little flap in front had parted just enough to give a teasing glimpse of sleek, pink flesh.

Youngbae bit his lip and tasted blood as his own cock jumped. He whined, helpless.

“Sleeeeeep,” Jiyong groaned, throwing a leg over Youngbae’s hips. Youngbae flinched back and wanted to cry as he rolled over to bury his aching cock in an overstuffed pillow. Jiyong curled into his back, snoring softly. Youngbae’s hands fisted the sheets to keep themselves from wringing Jiyong’s neck.

 

*****

 

Youngbae nearly danced in excitement as he shifted his weight from toe to toe. He was in his room, allegedly packing but he couldn’t focus. Seungri was here. In Korea. He had just lande- wait- he stopped to check his phone, opening a bookmark for a Seungri Fansite. Yup - the maknae had just landed. His sweet little piece of ass was on Korean soil.

Of course, Seungri would have to sleep at his mom’s tonight, and Youngbae was going to Paris tomorrow with Jiyong, but that was ok. He’d managed to get Seungri onto this trip. He’d also geniusly managed to get the cordi-noona in charge of booking to get them each separate rooms. A muscle shirt and wink had gone a long way with her. He’d have to remember that for the future.

So, tonight would be dinner with the members - well, sans Daesung who was still in Japan - but the rest of them would eat together. They drop Seungri off with his mom and Jiyong would probably crash here with Youngbae as it was closer to the airport. But tomorrow. Tomorrow they’d fly to Paris. Tomorrow night he’d sneak into Seungri’s room and feast for hours on pert ass before spending another few hours watching Seungri’s mouth work him over. He groaned as he thought of Seungri’s mouth.

Yes. Patience. Patience tonight and then tomorrow he’d spend the night balls deep in the maknae.

But now, he had to focus on packing. He sighed looking at the heaps of clothes on his bed. He was supposed to be a fashion icon now, or something. Apparently it was a requirement of being G-Dragon’s best friend. He was going to Paris fashion week. Thus, his first instinct to grab a couple pairs of jeans and five t-shirts in a duffle bag and call it good was probably not the way to go.

He sighed, toying with a scrap of bandana. Was the floppy bandana under a hat really a thing? He threw himself onto the pile of clothes. Maybe he should just make Jiyong pack for him tonight.

“Aw, so Top can’t make it?” Seungri pouted as Jiyong hung up his phone.

“Yeah,” Jiyong said, loading meat onto the grill in the center of their table. “Something about a meeting for his movie so he’ll have to skip. So it’s just us tonight!”

Below the table Seungri’s thigh pressed against Youngbae’s from hip to knee. Seungri’s fingers rested gently on his thigh.

“Oh, well,” Seungri said, “maybe next time.” Impishly his fingers dragged themselves roughly at Youngbae’s skin through his pants, up along his inner thigh. Youngbae startled and yelped, trying unsuccessfully to cover it with a cough. Beside him, Seungri hid his face in a cup of soju.

“Ya,” Jiyong exclaimed.

“No,” Youngbae said, “it’s just sad. We almost never all get together now.”

Fingers settled on Youngbae’s knee. Jiyong sighed, “yeah I know.” A wide grin split Jiyong’s face, “but you both have me now and that is glorious!”

Seungri’s fingers moved slowly up Youngbae’s inner thigh. Youngbae caught Seungri’s eyes and was graced with wide-eyed innocence as the fingers crept even higher. Inwardly Youngbae screamed. He stuffed his face with meat. “Glorious,” he said around grilled beef, voice dripping irony.

The rest of dinner was an exercise in torture. Jiyong caught Seungri up to speed on the saga of Jiyong and Kiko and Seungri hooked his ankle around Youngbae’s. Kiko answered Jiyong’s texts, except for when she didn’t answer them, of course. Seungri’s fingertips found the hem of Youngbae’s shirt. Kiko’d unfollowed Jiyong once, but it was his private instagram and only for a moment. Seungri slowly lifted his leg and lowered it, rubbing it along Youngbae’s. Youngbae contemplated the path his life had wound to lead him to this moment and attempted to breathe evenly.

“So I texted her earlier,” Jiyong babbled, “she’s in Korea right now. I was going to take her to dinner but she didn’t respond. She’s probably busy with work so I figured I’d come see you guys-.” Fingers grazed over Youngbae’s cock and he nearly burst into tears. Blood rushed loudly in his ears and he had to get away. He jerked up abruptly.

“I’ve gotta go to the restroom,” he mumbled and fled. Youngbae made it to the restroom and closed himself in, placing both hands on cool tile, attempting to calm his breathing, attempting to get the blood to rush away from his cock. The door to the bathroom opened and closed behind him.

“Hey, hyung,” Seungri’s voice lilted from behind him. All Youngbae’s work evaporated and he turned, pressing his back to the tile and pulling Seungri into him.

“You fucking tease,” Youngbae moaned, pressing his body against Seungri. “God, you feel good.” It was true, the maknae was warm and hard, pressed against him, and he smelt delicious. Youngbae buried his face into Seungri’s neck, chanting his name as he lay a trail of kisses on smooth skin. Seungri tipped his head back, groaning. He brought his hands up to Youngbae’s hips and rolled upwards, rubbing his cock along Youngbae’s through layers of clothing.

“Bae,” he growled into Youngbae’s ear, “lets ditch Jiyong-hyung and go to your place for a little while.” Youngbae pulled back, tempted. Seungri took the chance to latch onto his hyung’s neck. His lips were soft and is tongue was sinfully warm. Youngbae was very tempted. He fought through a haze of lust to speak. “Ri,” he paused to savor Seungri’s tongue as it traced his collar bone. “Ri, how are we,” he panted, “gonna ditch him?” He thrust up into the maknae, enjoying the delicious tingle down his cock. “Wait,” he shook his head, “how did you ditch him?”

“Kiko called,” Seungri mumbled over his lips. Seungri kissed him. “You know,” Seungri said between kisses, “we could just - tell - him.” Seungri pulled back to look into Youngbae’s eyes. “We could tell him about us.”

Seungri’s hands slipped under Youngbae’s shirt to tease at his nipples. “Then we wouldn’t have to ditch, we could just,” his fingers pinched, “let him know we need to be alone.” Youngbae wanted to say yes. He desperately wanted to agree. But his stomach clenched at the thought. He grabbed at Seungri’s hands, forcing them still.

“No, not yet.” He looked away, blushing in shame. “I want to, eventually,” he explained. “He’s my best friend and he had that thing with Top but - I’ve never - I never…” his eyes darted randomly around the room. “With a guy and I -”

Seungri’s lips pressed against his forehead then dropped to his lips, tongue consuming him. Two hands gently cupped Youngbae’s face. Slowly Seungri rocked up into him and he groaned Youngbae’s name. He pulled off just enough to speak, hands still holding him.

“Sunshine, we don’t have to say anything to anyone until you are ready.” Seungri laid kisses along Youngbae’s cheeks. “I only suggested it because it might make things a little,” he rocked his hips up again, “easier.”

Youngbae grinned, “how ‘bout harder, can we make things harder?” He flipped them around to pin Seungri to the wall, face pressed against tile. He gripped Seungri’s slim hips and bit down on a shoulder blade. Seungri whined underneath him. Youngbae shifted to slide his cock along the seam of the ass of the maknae’s jeans.

“How ‘bout you just fuck me right here, hyung,” Seungri said. Youngbae growled. “Lube, in the back pocket.” Youngbae slipped a hand around to unfasten the button and slip down the fly of Seungri’s pants.

“Yes,” Seungri hissed, arching to press himself against his hyung.

This would not take long at all, Youngbae thought as his fingers slipped into Seungri’s back pocket for the lube.

“Ya, Bae, hurry up! You sick?” Jiyong’s voice came from the other side of the door, punctuated with a pounding fist. Youngbae dropped his forehead to Seungri’s back. “I think I lost the maknae,” Jiyong continued, “he said he was going out for air. Come on we gotta find him then go for Second Round.”

“I’m gonna throttle him,” Youngbae groaned, pouting. Seungri turned to wrap him in his arms. “It’s ok, hyung.” He pulled back to arrange his clothes. “We still have tomorrow.”

Youngbae nodded, disappointment wilting his erection.

“You slip out and get Jiyong-hyung to go out front,” Seungri said. “I’ll slip out back and meet you in front of the alley.”

 

*****

 

Youngbae would never forgive Jiyong for dragging them to that food stand next and stuffing the maknae’s face with questionable fishcake. Instead of spending Paris getting intimate with an eager Seungri, he got to go to a photo shoot with his best-friend and contemplate whether inflicting your bestfriend’s boyfriend with food poisoning was justifiable cause for death by strangulation. Seungri stayed in Korea getting intimate with his toilet.

 

*****

 

The club was dark and loud and Youngbae took every opportunity he could to grind up on the maknae. They were both together, finally. In Korea. No one was sick. No one was going anywhere, and Seungri was looking at Drama offers.

Youngbae rocked to the beat, sneaking a hand up to Seungri’s hip. He let his fingers slide under the hem of Seungri’s shirt to drift over warm, satin skin. He lost himself in the thought of it under his lips. He remembered how Seungri would moan for him on the phone. It had been an eternity since they’d been together and he absolutely NEEDED Seungri sweating in his sheets and coming in his hands and screaming his name.

He dropped his head back and enjoyed Seungri rubbing against him. If only he could come up with a way to get Jiyong to sleep anywhere but his place. He should just come clean about everything but - he couldn’t - not yet. His stomach still flipped over on itself at the very thought.

No, he wouldn’t think of that now. He was just going to appreciate his health and the maknae’s skin and they were finally,  _finally_ , together.

“Yaaaaah,” Jiyong squawked as he rushed between them. “Guys, guys, guuyyyyys,” he shouted. He spluttered off as the end of his flapping bandana wound up in his mouth. Youngbae decided the bandana hat thing was just stupid. Screw the bandana, and screw Jiyong pulling this again!

He threw Jiyong off him. “Ya!” he shouted.

“Bae,” Jiyong shouted back, “she’s here. Kiko’s here,” Jiyong explained, sliding into the beat of the music and swaying between Youngbae and Seungri. “Kiko’s here,” he repeated, face blissful. “I invited her earlier but I didn’t think she’d actually show up, you know. Here. But - I should wait right? To go talk to her?”

Youngbae looked up to met Seungri’s eyes over Jiyong’s head. Seungri hooked his chin over Jiyong’s shoulder. “You should go talk to her, hyung. Now. Don’t want her to think you aren't interested,” Seungri said forcefully.

“Yeah?” Jiyong asked, leaning back and snaking his hands up around Seungri’s head. Youngbae felt a punch of jealousy surge through his gut. Growling he hooked his hands on Jiyong’s pants and spun him off Seungri.

“Yeah,” he answered, “don’t leave her hanging.” Jiyong grinned in response and bounced out of sight. Youngbae let the bodies of the nearby dancers push in around him, push him up to Seungri.

“I wish she’d stop playing with him and actually date him, then maybe he would go away,” he said into Seungri’s ear.

“We can hope,” Seungri replied.

Youngbae nodded and turned his focus to grinding up on Seungri in time to the beat. Song after song rolled by and he enjoyed the pleasure of the maknae’s slender hips.

“Yah,” Seungri breathed into his ear between songs, “take it easy with the hands.”

“Fuck this,” Youngbae said, dropping a hand to grab Seungri by the wrist and drag him off the dance floor. He found the stairs at the back of the club that led to the private room Big Bang frequently booked. He tugged Seungri along, tossing him into the hidden booth and twitching the privacy curtain closed. The maknae laughed as Youngbae straddled his lap.

Youngbae planted a deep, thirst kiss on Seungri, letting his hands drag over Seungri’s face, neck, into his hair. He ground their cocks together.

“Bae-ya,” Seungri groaned, “just take me out of here and fuck me into your bed.”

“Oh, I will, maknae,” Youngbae promised into his skin. He trailed his tongue over Seungri’s ear to suck a delectable lobe in between his teeth. Seungri’s hands clawed at his lower back and he hissed out a sigh.

“Now?” Seungri begged. Youngbae’s phone vibrated between them. He sighed and reached into his pocket. He retrieved it and read aloud, “where are you two? I think she’s blowing me off. Are you up in the booth?”

Youngbae slid off the maknae to sit pitifully beside his boyfriend. Seconds later Jiyong joined them to sit, equally as pitiful, beside his friend, drink in hand.

“She is, Bae,” Jiyong whimpered as he took a sip, “she is blowing me off. She’s over there with her little gaggle of friends.” Another sip. “I mean she smiled at me. She looks so hot tonight. I mean smoking. And I went over to her.” Another sip accompanied by a hiccough. “And I had her favorite drink. Well, I think it was her favorite. She said it was her favorite, that night we talked for five hours.” Youngbae looked over to Seungri to find a partner with which to share in his misery. Seungri was gone. Youngbae died a little inside.

“Yeah,” he said, feigning interest.  _Damn, Kiko._

“Yeah,” Jiyong moped and he launched into an agonized analysis of their entire exchange from the moment Kiko entered the club. Her hair, his shoes, when she arched an eyebrow, the way she danced to that Vixx song. And weren’t those hoobaes actually doing pretty good for themselves? She’d seemed to like them. Maybe he should arrange a meeting. But, what if one of the members was more her style. Maybe she preferred younger guys. They’d known each other for years, he and Kiko, and she’d never given any indication to being in to the whole noona-fan thing. She’d been pretty clear that she’d been into Jiyong, right? Maybe. But, maybe getting her to meet Vixx would be a bad idea.

“Or am I just being insecure?” Jiyong asked his empty bottle.

Youngbae snorted, humoring himself by dissecting the finer points of strangulation with curtain. Before he could say (or do) something stupid Jiyong’s phone buzzed and he was out of the booth and down the stairs like a shot. Youngbae sat alone, gaping.

“I prefer the sun to a fish,” Seungri snickered, joining him in the booth. “C’mon,” he said, hauling Youngbae up, “we’re leaving.” Youngbae’s phone buzzed and he looked down to read a text from Jiyong.

_Not crashing at your place. See ya tomorrow, or the next day!_

Seungri tugged on Youngbae’s wrist and he blinked at the maknae dumbly. Seungri laughed. “I went to have a conversation with Kiko.” Youngbae felt a momentary surge of alarm. “Don’t worry I didn’t tell her anything,” Seungri assured. “I just begged her to stop playing hard to get. Ji-hyung is driving us all nuts.” Seungri grinned. “She likes me, thinks I’m cute.”

They made it out of the club and into the back of a taxi.

“She figured,” Seungri continued, “she’d put him through enough hoops.” He traced his lower lip with his tongue, captivating Youngbae’s eyes. Seungri leaned to whisper in his hyung’s ear. “I also promised her I’d cook her dinner when I’m back in Japan, if she ended his misery.” Youngbae’s eyes dropped to trace the line of Seungri’s thighs in skin tight pants.

The taxi turned sharply and Youngbae pressed himself against Seungri. “So,” Seungri said, eyes dancing, “she texted him and off he went.”

Youngbae grunted.

“Oh, look, we’re here,” Seungri exclaimed.

 

*****

They made it as far as the entry way. Youngbae could wait no longer. He grabbed Seungri and pressed him against the wall. He dropped his head to suck on the silky flesh of Seungri's neck, lit by the dim light emanating from his kitchen stove.

“You’re going to have to wear turtlenecks for the next week, maknae,” Youngbae growled.

“But,” Seungri panted, “hyung, its not as cold anymore.” The protest trailed off into a whine as Youngbae dropped a hand to massage at Seungri’s cock. “Ok,” he said brokenly, “turtle - necks.”

Youngbae smiled and roughly pulled up on the hem of Seungri’s shirt. “Yess,” he hissed as he watch the maknae’s abs flex and stretch as Seungri tried to thrust into the air. Youngbae slid both palms up Seungri’s skin, fingers teasing and scratching their way up to his nipples. He dropped his head to take one in his mouth while his hand teased and pulled at the other. Seungri’s hands scrambled through Youngbae’s hair, through his own, at the wood panelling of the door behind him.

Youngbae dropped the hand from Seungri’s nipple down to unfasten the fly of his pants. “These pants are too tight, Ri,” Youngbae cautioned as he licked around Seungri’s nipple. “Much too tight,” he said as he slowly dragged open the zipper. He slipped a hand into Seungri’s pants to fondle his full cock. “See?” he said as he nipped at Seungri’s pecs.

“Yes,” Seungri whined, “you’re right, you’re so right.” Youngbae twisted the scrap of satin keeping him from Seungri’s beautiful cock and there it was, long and lean and glistening at its tip. Seungri whined wordlessly, needily. Youngbae wrapped his hand around Seungri’s shaft and pumped it slowly, letting precum gather on his head. He sucked a hungry trail up and down Seungri’s neck and swirled his palm over Seungri’s head, coating it slick and wet.

Youngbae bit on Seungri’s ear hard and the maknae arched up onto his toes, thrusting into Youngbae’s hand. “Please, please, please,” he begged as he thrust rapidly into Youngbae’s encircling fist. Youngbae felt a hand snaking up his back, pulling him close into Seungri. Fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head back taut to look up into Seungri’s eyes.

“Hyung,” Seungri moaned, eyes locking with Youngbae’s. His hand tightened on Youngbae’s neck and he pulled him in for a searing kiss, tongue invading and filling his mouth. His hips thrust harder and Youngbae’s fist stroked faster, other hand dropping to support Seungri’s low back. Seungri’s lips and teeth sucked and bit Youngbae breathless until Seungri broke off to let out shuddering, trembling breaths, coming across his stomach and chest.

Youngbae’s arms came up to wrap around the maknae’s waist as his legs gave out under him. He smiled sweetly, eyes closed and head lolling to one side. “Sunshine, I’ve missed you.” Seungri said, voice a drawl. Youngbae kissed his cheek.

“I missed you too, babe,” he said.

“No, hyung,” Seungri said, head coming up and face attempting to look serious. “No, I’ve really missed you. Like. Missed you. Here,” he pushed until Youngbae’s back hit the opposite wall, “let me show you how much.”

Seungri sank down to his knees, pants still undone and shirt askew. Youngbae reached down to pull off the shirt and let his eyes drink in the curves and planes of Seungri’s shoulders. Seungri looked up at him worshipfully and unfastened his pants. He took the clasp of the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. On anyone else it would have been ridiculous.

Youngbae moaned. His cock pushed against his underwear and Seungri broke eye-contact to nuzzle into it. The warmth of Seungri’s breath through the fabric washed over his cock and Youngbae sagged against the wall behind him.

“Babe,” he groaned, trailing fingers through Seungri’s hair, “I’ve been dreaming of you sucking me off for weeks.” Seungri tugged his underwear down his legs and gripped his thighs with wide spread palms.

“So have I,” he whispered before engulfing Youngbae’s cock with his mouth. Youngbae’s thighs trembled and he gasped, hypnotized by the sight of Seungri’s lips stretching over his girth. His mouth was hot and warm and he did that swirl thing with his tongue that sent electricity shooting out from his cock and up his spine. Youngbae closed his eyes and bit his lip. He had to last, he couldn’t come just yet. Not yet.

Seungri began to hum and that was enough. Youngbae tried to pull off but Seungri’s hands moved to his ass, holding him in place. He felt Seungri’s throat constrict around him as he came.

He joined Seungri on the floor, energy momentarily spent. They wrapped their arms around each other, breathing interspersed with soft sighs. Youngbae turned his head, seeing Seungri’s lips. Their kiss was tender, the maknae was sweet. Seungri growled low in his chest and Youngbae could taste something strange on Seungri’s tongue. Himself. He could taste himself. It was intoxicating. He deepened the kiss, tongue sliding along Seungri's, tracing his teeth, the roof of his mouth. He brought hands up to tangle in Seungri’s hair.

“More,” he demanded against Seungri’s lips. He stood, pulling the maknae up. They kissed as they stumbled towards Youngbae’s bedroom. Youngbae pressed Seungri down to the bed and grabbed his legs, hauling off his skinny jeans, taking satin boxers with them. He shucked off his own pants and underwear and slid up Seungri’s body. The feel of their bodies gliding along one another, slicked in sweat, sent an ache through Youngbae’s chest.

He held himself above Seungri, hand placed on either side of his dark head. He looked down and Seungri looked up at him, eyes dark and wide. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” Youngbae said.

“Yeah?” Seungri whispered.

“Yeah,” Youngbae repeated. He kissed Seungri’s forehead, his eyes, his nose. “Yeah, I should have said this before you left for Japan but,” he paused to breathe, to look back into Seungri’s eyes. “I love you Lee Seunghyun.”

Seungri smiled contentedly and traced fingers up Youngbae’s stomach. Youngbae shifted his weight to one side, propped up on a forearm so he could run his palm over Seungri’s chest.

“Why didn’t you tell Ji? About us,” Youngbae said.

Seungri blinked, eyes confused. “Why would I?”

“Well, it would make things easier. You’re right.”

“Yeah but you aren’t ready.”

“When have your hyung’s feelings ever stopped you?”

“But you aren’t ready,” Seungri repeated, fingers tapping Youngbae’s chest firmly. “You’re more important that Jiyong knowing, and it worked out. I worked it out,” He preened, pushing Youngbae onto his back to lean over him. “Plus, I love you too, now let me show you how much.”

His head swooped down to take Youngbae back into his mouth. Youngbae was soft but the maknae was not put off. He swallowed and flicked his tongue around Youngbae’s cock until it came back to life.

Seungri was nothing if not enthusiastic. And flexible. Youngbae relished bending and flexing and stretching Seungri and finally filling him, as he’d needed to for far too long. For a moment, once Youngbae was buried deep in the maknae, he looked down at the beautiful creature writhing below him and something stung his eyes and lanced his heart.

 

 

**Epilogue**

The next morning Youngbae woke to a snoring maknae and decided to cook breakfast. He hummed as he chopped, flipped, and poured away in his kitchen until his phone vibrated on the floor of the entryway. He picked it up and swiped it to read a text from Seungri.

Sunshine, _forget breakfast and just come back to bed. I have enough time to suck off my Youngbae’s massive cock once more before his first schedule._

“Ya,” he shouted, running for the bedroom and seeing a self-satisfied Seungri sprawled across dark sheets in all his naked morning-wooded glory. “Seungri-ya that was Big Bang’s GROUP CHAT!”

A look of horror contorted Seungri’s face as both their phones erupted into a vibrating crescendo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the lovely, Xiaorongda, for a speedy beta. 
> 
> X-posted to AFF


End file.
